A drawer is an object that uses a locating structure for slide rail to replace the flip top structure. Two components can then be moved to the overlaying or extending position. Mobile phone, for example, has a flip top structure, i.e. a cover may be flipped open or close relative to the body through a rotating shaft or a hinge.
Consequently, related industries after numerous developments have successfully applied the slide structure on objects with a cover, mobile phone for example, to enable its upper cover to slide overlaying the body and thus shield the operation panel to be in a close mode. Alternatively, when the upper cover slides to extend and thus reveal the operation panel to be in an operating mode. Certainly, it is possible to have a close mode when extending and an operation mode when overlaying.
Take the slide rail used in current flip cover mobile phones for example; the slide rail is a U-shape bottom plate with a respective locating hole on its opposing side walls. Both ends of the bottom plate are machined to form a start hole and an final hole, respectively. A cast slider is disposed on the bottom plate whose center is protrudingly disposed with a protruding rod which is machined to form a spring groove on its bottom. A spring is disposed into the spring groove whose entry is connected with a steel ball such that the steel ball may move freely in the spring groove. Furthermore, the protruding rod is disposed with a connecting rod for screws on its respective side to connect with the cover. The other opposite U-shape top cover covers the bottom plate such that the respective protruding fasten tenon on both sides are snappingly engaged with their snapping holes. The long slide groove on the top provides the out extending of the three prisms of the slider part to limit the slide motion. In addition, a friction plate is disposed between the bottom surface of the slider and the bottom plate. Consequently, the slider may move along the slide groove to render the steel ball compressing the spring and rolling on the bottom plate, such that when the steel ball reaches the start or final hole, the steel ball is snappingly engaged into the holes for locating as a result of spring stretching.
Although the aforementioned slide rail may have a locating function, its drawback includes the slider is formed by casting, which is characterized by lack of precision. Furthermore, the dimension of the slider part is rather small and thus the spring is very fine and delicate, such that the assembling of the spring and steel ball is complicated and difficult. In addition, the slider rail comprises a bottom plate and a top cover, leading to an enhanced manufacturing cost and complicated assembling process. Consequently, it is necessary to design a new slide rail to overcome the shortcomings described above.